


Omnes enim aeternum, Thank you.

by The_8th_Arrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: February Prompts, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, from Page Flutter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: "Gratitude turns what we have into enough, and more. It turns denial into acceptance, chaos into order, confusion into clarity. It can turn a meal into a feast, a house into a home, a stranger into a friend...it makes sense of our past, brings peace for today, and creates a vision for tomorrow."Melody BeattieTwenty-eight days of February ft. our favorite couple and a sprinkle of a few more on the sides.





	Omnes enim aeternum, Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> For the month of February,
>
>>   
> I made these mini fics from the daily prompt list of this [site](https://pageflutter.com/year-to-a-better-you-february-prompts/) and, instead of a 6-word story challenge, I made drabbles or short fics for them. They will come in groups of seven covering both Victor and Yuuri per group. Hopefully, before the month ends, I will complete these prompts. The prompts are in no particular order but you will notice some of them are not following the numbers. It's because I've exchanged them for another one from another group. :)  
> 

**Yuuri**

 

**I. Someone Special**

Whenever he thinks of a special person, Yuuri will always go back to his roots, his family.

There are his mom and his dad who is always there to give him a home to return to whenever he is lost or a place he can retreat to what he is cornered. His sister, Mari, is right beside him to give him a shoulder to lean on when he is tired of labor or when he is exhausted with everything. Yuuko, Takeshi, and their girls are the closest family he got by far who he is not related to by blood and they are always behind to give him that extra little push to get him to where he wants to be.

Of course, there is Victor, no doubt. His fiancé who is ever the shining light at the end of the tunnel, his star, his moon, his sun, his universe. There are so many words to describe what he means to Yuuri and he still finds them lacking because there can only be an infinite amount of words to describe just how much he loves him.

However, the most special of them all is the one who always has a place in his heart. The one who is with him during every stumble, every decision, every joy, and happiness. The one who gives him encouragement, who gives him a helping hand and gives him the extra lift. The person who is the main reason why he has both life and love in the palm of his hands. The person who opens the door to his future. The one who started it all.

Yuuri skates gracefully and triumphantly around the ice, waving to the audience in sheer joy as soon as the official photos were done. He rounds about some more to accept his fans’ congratulations before stopping by the barriers.

On the other side, Minako gazes up at him with such pride and joy that her eyes are glazing over with unshed tears.

There are no words to express his gratitude towards this person, his second mother, the one who told him to pursue skating. A simple thank you might be enough but, for Yuuri, it is not enough to convey his message. Instead, he gives his gratitude to her with the best method he knows how.

No longer the wobbly toddler in a pair of ice skates or the frustrated teenager struggling with the fifth position, Yuuri stands straight and tall on the ice in all his dancer’s grace.

_Look how far I’ve come, sensei._

He takes his gold medal from his neck, hangs it around hers, and bows down.

 

 

**II. Sunrise**

The bridge where he does his morning run reminds him of coastline in Hasetsu where he also did his morning jog in preparation for his training. The sunrise that he kept on seeing when he bikes down beside the sea when he was still a teen looks similar to the one in St. Petersburg when he bikes across the streets in hopes of memorizing this foreign city. It is bright, it is nostalgic, it is ever-present.

When he goes jogging instead in the early mornings and come back to the nearby market to buy fresh meats and vegetables for their daily menu, he looks up for a moment to see the bright colors of yellows, pinks, purples and blues in the sky and thinks about how much it reminds him of the times when he drove with his sister to the market to buy necessities for the kitchen.

He thinks about how similar the sun is as it rises in the horizon from when Yuuri would view it from his bedroom window before he starts another day of hard work and now when he views it behind the sheer white of the curtain with him buried under the warm blankets and his head pillowed by a strong arm that kept him safe through the night.

In the end, Yuuri thinks, there is something about the mornings in St. Petersburg that reminds Yuuri of Hasetsu. Perhaps, it’s just a coincidence that he is now traversing the same streets as his idol had (and still does) and it has some similarities with his hometown. The biggest similarity is the bright ball of shining warmth rising from the horizon to the big sky.

“Maybe, it’s telling you not to be sad because you can make a home even when you are far away from it.” They lounge by the window overlooking the sparkling waters of the Neva River as the sun colors it in yellows and pinks and purples and blues. Their colors. Their  _Duetto._

“Maybe, you can make mine your home, too.” The kisses Victor leaves on his shoulder are gentle in contrast to the tight curl of his arms around Yuuri’s torso and Yuuri kind of melts. Maybe.

 

 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

 

 

**III. Tiny Joys**

Someone asked him once. What moment do you think gives you joy in life?

He thinks about it now. What were the times that bring him joy?

Is it when Yuuri caught Victor stealing cookies from the jar when it was not yet their cheat day? (Yuuri gives him the cold shoulder because Victor keeps telling him to endure their diet – and throws all greasy and carbs in the bin - then he goes and breaks it himself.)

Is it when Yurio plops down next to him at the mess hall to eat his food and everyone soon follows suit with their own lunch trays? (It has been like an indoor picnic where they push all the tables together and everyone is chatting with anyone and sharing food with everyone while the TV shows a rerun of the last 4CC. Yuuri may or may not have thought about high school at this time.)

Is it when Coach Yakov grunts positively at his quads and hurls a singular comment towards his free leg? (Victor still could not believe Yakov gave his stamp of approval to his Yuuri – his wonderful exquisitely amazing Yuuri – while he, on the other hand, gets the full Russian treatment. With increasing vocal pitch and volume.)

Is it when Madame Lilia guides his arms above his head as she shapes him for his short program? (“This is about the placement of your limbs where it is not only you who dances across the floor.” She narrates. “This is about your partner who has his own tempo just like the music that surrounds you. This is about you who reaches out and joins your lover as two molds into one beautiful creation.”)

Well… maybe. But it’s not just the present he has to think about because there are plenty of others. His younger days had been, as funny as it sounds, enjoyable to him in a sense.

It’s probably when Phichit decided to drag him to a frat party for their mid exam break and ended up being the center of attention. (They aced their midterms the next day with surprising scores and Yuuri gained his first scholastic fanbase. He might have cursed Phichit a little when his Instagram suddenly boomed in followers.)

It might be when Celestino places a hand and rubs his back when he first cried due to homesickness on his first month of living in Detroit. (He broke down inside a cramped janitor closet at the rink. Celestino found him and brought him to the holding area where they both took a break. He remembers his coach’s hand was warm then.)

It’s definitely when he got the trophy that landed him in Celestino’s roster of handpicked young athletes. Or, when he was served katsudon after every competition. Or, when he first received his very own pair of ice skates with an inscription of his name at the back of the ankle. Or, when he did his first  _en pointe_. OR, when he first skated across the ice on his own.

These are the obvious answers but, then, there are other memories that give him joy and not just the ones that are obvious.

Perhaps, if he would answer with that in mind, the moment that gives Yuuri joy would be… all the moments of his life?

 

 

**XI. Appreciated**

Valentine's Day is one of those eventful days that are not exactly special.

For Yuuri, it merely consists of his daily routine where he is swamped with books, presentations, and training. He sees couples around campus exchanging chocolates, offering flowers and surprising their loved ones with tokens of affection because today is a day of showing people their appreciation.

When asked if he has received similar tokens, well, Yuuri would say that he has not.

(He had not noticed the bouquet of roses left behind his doorsteps in the early morning, the one accidentally kicked to the side by the neighbor’s kid and had gotten trashed in the end by the landlady who thought someone threw it there as litter before Yuuri stepped out of his apartment to go to college.

He had not noticed the boxes of chocolates underneath his desk because he went to prep for his presentation and his professor had dragged him to his office to discuss his thesis being published in a local journal. The dejected givers deflated because Yuuri “college heartthrob” Katsuki barely went to his desk that day.

He did not even know that football star Terry McLogan was on his way to the ice rink with two cups of steaming lattes in both hands and was too engrossed in imagining Katsuki’s reaction that he did not see the red light blinking before he crossed the street. Luckily for him, the car braked just in time but Terry jumped in fright causing him to pour two cups of hot liquid on his crotch and be rushed to the nearest hospital. He survived and his future is safe.)

Even on his mail, no cards got to Yuuri either.

(The local cat always likes to rummage through Yuuri’s posts and it even knows how to climb and paw out the contents. But, what it really loves was ripping papers into pieces and that happened to include dozens of love letters in various colors. It would scoop them out of Yuuri’s box, carry them to its nest between its teeth and shred them. By the time Yuuri would check his box, it would always be empty.

He never used a locker before since he only lived across the street from the entrance and he always used different lockers at the rink. Or he shared them with Phichit. No one would even know since he arrived early for training or left the rink late.)

 

“I’ve heard about you, Mr. Yuuri  _college heartthrob_  Katsuki.” Victor lays kisses all over his fiancé’s face prompting Yuuri to giggle and laugh. “How you leave hearts broken and charm them back at the same time. So cruel.”

“Wha – Vitya!” Yuuri chuckles at the ridiculousness of it all. “What are you talking about? I don’t leave broken hearts and I most likely don’t charm anyone. Except you, maybe.”

“Oh, you precious sweetheart. My little piggy is so oblivious. I feel sorry your admirers now because you keep being so innocent.” He gives Yuuri a particularly loud kiss on his lips. “But, don’t worry because this time, I’ll make sure to deliver it to you safely.”

“Okay, now I’m lost.” Yuuri hums but is silenced with a finger on his lips.

“It’s your Valentine’s Day gift,  _malysh_.” Victor’s eyes sparkle as he continues. “I know you said you haven’t received anything from anyone except your family, ah, but you are so so wrong.”

“Okay?”

Victor smiles beatifically and reaches towards the side table. “This time, I want to personally give you your first Valentine’s gift –” Only to touch air and emptiness on the spot where he knows he placed it.

“What the – Where is –?”

A doggy whine echoes from the door and there is Makkachin watching them, a box wrapped in red decorative paper and golden ribbons in between her teeth. Before she could retreat, Victor is already scrambling to retrieve his gift.

“Makka! Put that down! We are not paying tag today, girl.” He exclaims, attempting to pounce on his dog but the said dog is already bounding away to escape her owner. “Ah, no, no, no!  _Zastavlyat_ , Makka!” There is a crash somewhere in the kitchen and Yuuri is left curling on the couch to belt his laughter against a pillow.  

**V. Humble**

There was one interview that Victor likes to play and replay during his break time. It is stashed in his phone memory and backed up in his laptop so he can watch it again at home.

It is Yuuri’s interview from a few months back when Victor rejoined the competitive world after his year-long absence.

In this interview, a U.S. based television company had asked how he feels about his recent win and how he would approach the next season.

_I am ecstatic when I received my medal. I never thought I would come to this point in my career where I would reach this high and it makes me want to curl up on that podium and cry, you know._

He did cry. Victor had his hand rubbing his back the entire time during the flag ceremony when Yuuri could not stop his tears from falling upon seeing Japan’s flag being displayed.

_Of course, this medal is not only for me. It’s also for my family who continuously supported me from the very beginning, my ballet teacher, Minako-sensei, my friends at my former home base, Ice Castle, the Nishigoris, to my former Coach, Coach Celestino, my former rink mates especially Phichit Chulanont. Then, to my Coach, my fellow competitor, my loving husband, my Victor who never ceases to support and challenge me until now._

The camera does not show it but Victor had been on set that time and making hearts at his precious husband who smiles at him from the setup.

Then, they get to the part where the interviewer asked how he views himself now that he is the current reigning champion of this season’s ice skating competition.

_Ah, well, how should I explain?_

_Learning is an infinite cycle, you see. You learn one thing and you will learn another in the next. So on and so forth. Please don’t get me wrong when I say that I view myself as insufficient still. I must say I am as such because there are plenty of things I must learn in order to get better and grow as a skater and as a person. Because, despite winning gold, I am still a dime-in-a-dozen person in this world full of winners and achievers, and I will continue to train and improve through the best of my abilities with that thought in mind to make my mark more prominent._

He can’t help but smile at this.

Most of the time, Victor kept on saying that Yuuri is more than a dime-in-a-dozen ice skater and that people around him kept on saying the same thing. In truth, Yuuri is an amazing, talented, hard-working skater who can reach his goals if he puts his mind to it.

But, it’s moments like this interview where he thinks that maybe Yuuri has a point and he won’t correct him this time.

 

 

**VI. Silver Linings**

Dinner had been quiet with a few noises coming from the utensils hitting the ceramic. Victor and Yuuri sit next to each other, munching lightly on dinner while Makkachin eats on her usual spot.

It’s so tense, Yuuri thinks, as he remembers the conversation he had with Phichit earlier.

 

_“I can feel your displeasure all the way here in Bangkok. What’s up?” Phichit’s face is displayed on Yuuri’s laptop, the screen wide enough to capture his room’s wallpaper on Skype._

_“Huh? What do you mean?” Yuuri only smiles in his direction._

_“Don’t give me that face, mister. You’re strangling the meat.” Phitchit points out in the screen and Yuuri quickly disentangles his fingers from the pork with a curse before it is made unrecognizable. “You know, I’ve only seen you like this when you read trash gossips online. Have you been reading them again?”_

_“I wasn’t.”_

_“Liar. You looked away and you’re pouting.”_

_That’s all it takes for Yuuri to click his tongue and abandon the dinner he is cooking. He sits on the stool by the open island where his laptop is perched and begins to tap at the keyboard._

_“Fine. I’m sending you something. Tell me what you think.”_

_It’s a link to a tabloid site, the same tabloid that he was reading earlier in the morning when he was out grocery shopping for dinner. His fingers were digging through the flimsy paper that time and he could tell that his mood had simply dropped since._

_“It’s… an article about Victor… and his mistress.” Phichit reads through his screen with brows scrunched together and lips pursed in what is obviously an unhappy turn. “He looks gentlemanly here.”_

_Yuuri does not need to know what image his best friend is looking at. He knows it’s that one where Victor has a hand resting on a woman’s back and is decidedly too low for his own good. He knows that there will be bad journalists out there but to do something so forward like this is like inviting them to feast on his life._

_“Have you two talked about it?”_

_“Yes. He denies all of it. I believe him, of course, but this is the third time he is linked to… to… her.” They haven’t about it since the first confrontation but now… let’s say Yuuri is getting tense. It’s only been a month._

_“There’s got to be an explanation.” Phichit sighs. “But, when it comes down to it, I believe you two need to talk again. Otherwise, you will only bottle that unnecessary tension until it eats you on the inside.”_

 

He is right, of course. He should get rid of this unnecessary baggage before he is outweighed by all of this.

“Victor?” The man looks up from his plate and Yuuri only noticed just now how deep his eye bags were. Has he been tiring himself out again? “There is… something I’d like to talk with you if it’s okay.”

He smiles albeit small and rests his utensils down to focus on Yuuri. “Same. I want to talk to you about something but you go first.”

Here it is.

Yuuri nibbles his lower lip before pulling a roll of paper from the counter. “I want us to talk about  _this_.”

It’s the tabloid from this morning, containing Victor face and his companion’s back. Yuuri knew from the moment Victor saw the article that he will see a flicker of emotion in his face. He is not hard to read now that he knows what to look for and the fact that he looks irritated as he clenches the paper in his hands is proof that the article is more than just a gossip.

“I knew they were up to no good.” He passes a hand through his hair. “It’s just a sponsor’s birthday and this is…  _blyad._ ”

“Victor, I love you. I really do but would you please tell me what you think you are doing before I say something we will both regret? This is the third time already.”

“I know… I know, love, and I stand by my word that we had no relationship whatsoever other than friends.”

“Really? Then, would you please explain to me why you keep on appearing in these pictures with her?”

Something akin to surprise mixed with nervousness comes to Victor’s expression and he is rooted on the spot. Probably because Yuuri is already radiating with fury despite his calm countenance (or he is trying to look calm because he can destroy something as this goes on further) and his grip on the kitchen knife is getting pretty tight.

“Yuuri? Yuuri,  _lapochka_. Let go of the knife. You’ll get hurt if you keep on doing that.” Victor coaxes him to relax and tries to pry the utensil from his hand. He needs to breathe, really. Deep and calming breaths… 5, 4, 3, 2… and one.

“I’m so sorry. I should have done something about this a long time ago and thought about what you would feel…”

“N-No, I… I’m sorry. I’m being paranoid and it’s not really helping.”

“Shh. Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. I should have explained to you what’s going on since the beginning but… well… it won’t be a surprise if you knew.”

“Huh?”

“She was my classmate in pre-school. It’s been a while but we recognized each other just recently. We caught up and I told her about the plans I’ve been designing for some time now. She’s the daughter of a European based airline CEO and she has been updating me since then.”

Victor smiles and reaches over his back to pull out his phone. He shows Yuuri one particular e-mail containing two e-tickets to Paris, another two to Greece, two more for Bali, and another two to Hawaii. Then, two for Japan and for Russia.

“Tickets? What for?”

Victor smiles brighter and kisses the ring on his finger. What for, indeed?

 

 

 **VII. Gratitude Journal**  (aka Appreciation Posts)

_{Image: Yuuri captured in mid horizontal pretzel as he tries to detangle himself from the long wrap of tinsels and ties. Bits and baubles scattered on the carpeted floor with half a Christmas tree standing and the other half tangled with Yuuri. Makkachin’s hind was captured on one side with an obvious line of tinsel stretched out from the tree to the dog.}_

❤ 12,853 likes  
**v-nikiforov**  While @y_katsuki struggles to escape the clutches of the evil tree and it’s glittery lasso, the furry instigator decides to “tag” along. #myhubby&mybaby #holidaymadness #trynottolaughchallenge

View all 376 comments

phichit+chu GDI I laughed hahaha. I #trynotolaughchallenge but failed! wth are you doing @y_katsuki?  
christophe-gc interesting pose there @y_katsuki. Makkachin knows how to catch the good ones ;)  
v-nikiforov my baby is a great hunting dog! <3  
PABartezzz I LAUGHED SO HARD I woke up the neighbors  
maimia thank you @v-nikiforov for sharing us daily @y_katsuki content  
v-nikiforov glad to be of service @maimia

 

 

_{Image 01: Mila posing for a half body selfie with her usual sports bra and leggings but with a familiar beige jacket over her shoulders. She looked paler than normal and a little haggard but she smiled nonetheless. A mug of hot tea was set on the table behind her.}_

_{Image 02: Mila in a group shot with Yuuri with her sitting on a chair and Yuuri kneeling by her feet as he wrapped her ankle with an elastic bandage. Both of them were smiling even though Yuuri’s attention was divided. The jacket was still on Mila’s shoulders.}_

_{Image 03: A stolen groufie by Mila with her and Yakov sitting in the back seat of the car and Yuuri at the driver’s seat.}_

❤ 8,276 likes  
**bb.mila**  I want to thank everyone who sent their support and their love. I am okay now and is currently on the road to the hospital for my check-up. Me and my ankle are going to be fine because of my capable first aider who helped me on ice. I owe you a lot @y_katsuki. Thank you for helping me with my injury and driving us! <3 <3 <3 #injured #noneedlesplease #treatinghimlunchforaweek #toogoodforyounikiforov

View 214 comments

elenabates25 GWS my queen!! <3 <3  
yuri-plisetsky gws so you can scream at the hockey players again  
sala-crispino pm  
mickey-crispino @sala-crispino no

 

 

_{Image: A group of college students all seated around a table full of notes, books and coffee cups. Yuuri was somewhere in the middle and squeezed between two ladies who were too close for his comfort at that time but he managed to smile nevertheless. All of them sported the colors red with small amounts of yellows and Yuuri was captured wearing round spectacles instead of his blue one with his hair a bit mused.}_

❤ 3,276 likes  
**yeanyean_ng**  Ever since @y_katsuki performed for #foundationday, I have been following his accounts up to this date. Today is #throwbackthursday and I chose this pic to share it with you guys. My favorite pic of Yuuri from our college days where he diligently attends group studies and bringing cookies for everyone. #detroitdays #backtocollege #mybaewithme #gryffindorteam #baeisharrypotteronice

View 149 comments

__denxia__ holy crap where you find that? Katsuki looks extremely adorable in there! <3 <3 bae <3 <3  
athertonian he hasn’t aged a day since!!! What’s your secret???  
phichit+chu omg I almost forgot about those hp glasses! <3 #hufflepuffteam

 

_{Image: Yuuri in front of the large window of their shared room in Detroit. It was early morning and the light from the outside was brighter than the room. Yuuri in the image looked dimmed but it’s enough to see that he was facing away from the camera and he was changing his shirt. His arms were crossed on his chest and tugging his shirt free, skin and back muscles visible. He wore a black form-fitting boxer briefs that show not only his bottom but godly thighs.}_

❤ 24,908 likes  
**phichit+chu**  @y_katsuki I found this old photo from Detroit days. #detroitdays #roomiewithabooty #lookatthatplush #bringingsexyback #killerthighs

View 1,158 comments

v_nikiforov pm me @phichit+chu NOW  
ineed_theD what fucking magazine is this I need to know???  
hungry4yuurikatsuki I died and gone to heaven *u*)  
christophe-gc the Rolce Royce of all Asses, ladies and gentlemen *wiggles eyebrows*  
phichit+chu I aim to please those who appreciate @y_katsuki ’s beauty  
y_katsuki YOU ARE DEAD TO ME @phichit+chu

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and constructive criticisms are very welcome!  
> Or, you can holler me @ [luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
